A Present for Two
by Dorobo Neko
Summary: Dino has a present for Hibari, if he can get him to accept it.   D18, strong yaoi.


Warning: As with all Hibari smut stories, it's not entirely clear what he's thinking. I'm sorry if his consent isn't clear, that sort of thing bothers me as well, although he clearly instigates lots of things. I've said my piece, hope you all enjoy~

* * *

Dino smiled good-naturedly.

"I've bought you a present, Kyoya!"

There was a moment's silence, as Hibari glared at the blonde suspiciously. Eventually, the youth decided to hurry this along, and get him out of sight.

"You're not holding anything," he pointed out, impatient.

"That's because it's not here! It's over at my house," Dino beamed, eyes closed and relaxed. Hibari scoffed, drawing out a smooth metal tonfa. Running closer, his first swing was dodged, as Dino sprang back onto the railing.

The school grounds spread out behind him, the calm blue sky above; they were on the roof as usual. Dino readied his whip, pulling the handle back tightly. He dodged a few more attacks before his weapon found a hold, circling and pulling Hibari's tonfas away from his grasp.

"Now now," Dino pretended to admonish the youth, waving a finger. "You could hurt someone with these." He casually threw the tonfas down to the ground, a subordinate fumbling and panicking as he tried to grab them. Hibari's stare could melt ice at this point, his fury aimed directly at the smiling man with tousled blonde hair. He pounced forward, eager to tear him apart, but was held back by force.

"Hey, this is a good suit! Besides, Reborn'll kill me if I lose to you," he explained, hoping the boy would calm down.

"Give me back my weapons, or I'll bite you to death."

"How 'bout you have a look at my present first?" Dino countered.

And so they drove to Dino's Japanese home. The sleek limousine ride was uncomfortable, stretched silence hanging between them. Well, for the Cavallone head anyway- Hibari was as hard to read as ever. He'd only recently met Hibari, being asked to prepare him for the upcoming Ring Battles against the Varia, but he wasn't sure what else he could do. They'd sparred for ages now, and his sense had finally bowed down to his feelings.

It was irresponsible of him to plan this, he knew. But one day couldn't hurt; at this rate, extra training would just exhaust Hibari's slender body before the match anyway.

Hibari's eyes widened ever-so-slightly- the mansion they had just pulled up in front of was surprisingly adequate. Stepping out of the Italian-leather interior of the ride, he berated himself for not sneering down on this man's taste more. But the inside of the home proved just as deluxe and expensive, annoyingly.

Dino removed his shoes casually, used to the marble floors and red-and-gold pattern to the curtains. Hibari could not say the same.

"Up this way, Kyoya!" Realizing they were alone, the disciplinary head successfully kept his expression blank. There was little chance of a trap without that man's herbivorous support team he called a family present, considering how well he fought without them.

Turning away from a spacious kitchen and an earth-toned living room, he followed the man up the stairs. Running a hand absent-mindedly along the handrail, which was engraved with intricate weavings of plants and animals entwined along the side, he considered killing this man someday. It was almost an insult, showing him such riches and stealing his tonfas- and his time- without provocation.

He wasn't surprised when he followed the Bucking Horse up to the bedroom, which was gigantic, featuring a king-sized four-poster bed, plush carpeting and rich tapestries along the wall. Hibari hesitated at the threshold, refusing to comply with the man completely.

"Here it is," Dino seemed not to notice, retrieving a mahogany wooden case. He pulled Hibari into the room, gesturing him to sit down on the bed, which was ignored. Chuckling at how stubborn the boy could be, he opened it in front of him with a flourish.

Inside was a satin kimono. It was black, with red and white swirls artfully showing the cherry blossom pattern over the dark fabric. The sleeves and neck ended with a wide stretch of white material each, making the dark pattern shimmer and contrast against it.

Hibari remained motionless, saying nothing.

"Would you wear it?" Dino looked to him, expression soft. There was a moment where they both stared, neither backing down. Then, the dark-haired Japanese boy picked it up carelessly, walking into the adjoining bathroom and locking it as if he lived there.

Sighing from the pent up emotion in his throat, Dino collapsed on the bed. He knew Hibari wasn't completely against the idea- the boy had tried to grope him a few times during their sparring, after all- but he hadn't thought he would go along with something outside of a battle like this, something planned, not in the heat of the moment. He chewed his lower lip, wondering if he was insane, but when he saw Hibari enter the room he knew it was worth it.

The outfit fit him perfectly, ending low like an authentic kimono ought to. His pale skin seemed beautiful against the dark material, only matched by his own tousled hair. The sleeves were overlong, so that the tips of his fingers were just visible behind the white strip.

Dino smiled, sitting up. Hibari's cold gaze seemed to pierce right through him, causing his pants to tighten uncomfortably. He began to unbutton his business shirt, revealing his own flat stomach, when he was stopped. Hibari's look told him not to undress further, almost _commanded_ him to do so.

"Shy?" he teased lightly, pulling Hibari onto the bed with a swift motion. The sudden contact made Hibari flinch backwards, struggling against the twenty-two-year-old. Dino pressed the youth against him, loving the feel of his lithe body. Hibari hesitated when he felt the pressure below him, lying over Dino's crotch, and offered less resistance.

The blonde took advantage of the pause in his thoughts, hand quickly darting underneath his bed. With fast movements, bondage straps were thrown over his wrists, tying Hibari to the corners of the bed. He glared darkly at the action, violently twisting his body in an attempt to break free. Dino smiled, kissing him long and hard now that he had the chance.

They broke apart, eyes close.

"Kyoya, I hope you don't mind, but-"

Hibari bit him, shutting him up. Teeth sinking into his wide neck, Hibari began to grind his jaw. Dino cowered, the pain shooting through him intense, breaking free to the smell of his own blood. Hibari took no notice, bending forward to bite his shoulder next.

Dino felt his pants tighten even more, the feeling excruciating. He grabbed a hold of Hibari, rubbing into him as he kissed more, lips brushing against Hibari's forehead, lips, shoulders and neck. The Japanese boy looked so fragile and small in the kimono, but was so cold and intense all at once.

Unable to help himself, his hands wrapped around Hibari's torso, feeling their way underneath the shimmering fabric. He was completely naked underneath, to Dino's delight. The blonde felt Hibari move, seizing his ear in between his teeth, nibbling gently for the time being. His hands slowly lowered, caressing his hips every step of the way, until he reached Hibari's own manhood. He teased it, pulling softly and fingering the hair around it, almost unable to contain his excitement.

He made to part the sakura-print robe, which was still tied around his waist, and suddenly felt his ear explode. Hibari clamped down as hard as he could on his earlobe, threatening. Dino moved away, realizing that was what he wanted. As the pain still sparked from his ear, a fresh reminder to play by the rules, he reached for more straps under the bed.

Even as Hibari began to suck on his ear- drinking in his own warm blood- Dino tied his ankles, fastening them to opposite corners of the bed. He let Hibari have one arm loose, but he still had mere inches he could move before the ropes were impossibly tight. Dino unzipped his pants, the unbearable pressure finally lifted.

Wordlessly, he reached out to touch Hibari's unseen organ. Already damp, he placed one hand carefully, sensually over the base of his penis, exploring. One finger made small circles over the tip, Hibari responding and opening up. He pushed one finger in, gently, at the exact same time as Hibari pushed his fingers into his mouth.

He was surprised; he'd freed Hibari's hand so that he could do the same to him, but the future Cloud Guardian was hardly an easy one to predict. Hibari was as rough as possible, almost gagging him as his thin, piano-player hands began to force themselves lower and deeper into his throat. Dino responded, pushing out and back in, with a long, hard rhythm. He pushed two fingers in at once, not caring Hibari wasn't open enough for the force, relishing the small grunt of pain he heard.

Hibari responded with even more force, his fingers scratching, the fingernails clawing the roof of his mouth with surprising brutality. Dino fought his gag reflex, his mouth trying to close to the boy. Faster, the Bucking Horse began to press in and out, pumping through the boy as hard as he dared, and harder still as he lost himself.

Hibari's hand finally left his throat, the blocking sensation making him gulp and shudder. He felt Hibari flick his member lightly- instantly he was further erect, almost begging for the attention he needed. Taking a huge gasp, finally able to breathe properly, Hibari quickly taunted him, holding his neck in a vice-like grip.

Dino felt his muscles squeezed, panting hard in order to fill his burning lungs with a scrap of air. His hand was pumping as hard as possible now, Hibari growing at the feeling. His other hand wrapped around Hibari, rubbing and pounding his back without conscious intent.

With shuddering recoil he felt Hibari come, the sweet smell instantly filling the room. He continued to pump for a moment, emptying him as his grip loosened. Hibari breathed in deeply, just the once, and then pushed Dino further closer to him.

Hand loose from his neck for just a moment, they embraced.

But Dino's own need was now enormous, begging to be taken care of, and Hibari's lust was insatiable. He lowered his head, tongue brushing across the surface of his throbbing manhood. Dino felt his thighs spread apart.

First he was gentle, tongue darting across, making quick concentric circles over the rim, the feeling rippling through the man's entire body.

He shuddered as Hibari's mouth closed over the entire organ, suspense painful as the Italian wondered if he would bite him even now. He looked down, thick tangled dirty-blonde hair vibrant against the silky black of Hibari's own bowed head. Almost instantly Hibari reacted aggressively, free hand slamming over his neck once more. Head thumping into the pillow hard, Dino had no choice but to lie on his back as the boy took care of his need.

Just when he'd finally been able to breathe for a second, the pressure tightened even worse then before, sending spots across his vision. Dino found himself enjoying the sensation, throat burning as it gasped for air, causing his blood to race even faster.

Hibari rocked back and forth as much as he could, mouth engorged with the task, his cold, slanted eyes closed. He sucked hard, before pushing away with his tongue, then suckled more, creating a natural rhythm. He began to time his movements unconsciously, young body lowering and pressing into Dino as he drank him in, then lifting as he pushed away. The tension in his hand began to lift, giving the man a precious split-second to fill his burning lungs, before tightening the moment he continued his work.

Dino began to move along with him, the feeling unbearable. They began to breathe in unison from the sheer necessity of their act. Dino was torn between the sweet release, when he was able to breathe, and the moment when Hibari's grip intensified, the suckling continued. Hibari went in, out. Breathe in, breathe out. The Bucking Horse was harder then he had ever been in his life, and Hibari's tongue began to press even harder, taking longer with each movement. The pressure, the desire, it was maddening. Dino felt his head shake back and forth, from equal parts passion and agony.

Hibari pulled out abruptly, with perfect timing. Dino couldn't last much longer, almost done. But still the pressure tightened on his neck, his vision growing dark. He lashed out wildly, panicking he might never breathe again, tongue gagging in his throat. Just after it was unbearable the pressure lifted, his neck mercifully free.

At the exact same time Hibari's mouth clamped down harder then ever before, the last motion he needed. Dino felt himself boil at the sensation as Hibari's teeth clamped down around the base of his penis, coming directly into the boy's mouth. Gasping with pain he struggled to stay still, the tortuous feeling overcoming everything he had ever felt. Hibari's teeth were almost closed, the small leeway still enough to nearly make him black out. Simultaneously his heart raced, as Hibari gently licked the tip, soothing him even as he roared with the climax.

They laid there, the boy gently on top of him in his slim kimono, still and silent even as the world imploded around them.

The sun was beaming crimson through the window when they woke up, both in a half-sleep for the day. Hibari must have been aching from the bondages by now, the marks on his wrists and ankles deep, but he said nothing about them. For a moment, Dino lightly wondered if it looked like the outcome of their usual matches; he was bleeding in several spots, and the deep marks along his neck served to remind him of his new-found asphyxiation fetish.

Mouth raw, he barely spoke, asking Hibari if he'd enjoyed it.

"…You barely passed," was the soft-spoken reply. Dino chuckled, although he stopped soon after when it hurt his throat.

Hibari looked so fragile and tender in the silken fantasy he had given him; the sight was a precious one that he tried to burn into his retinas. He wondered if he would ever see Hibari like this again; he knew better then to ask out loud. There was something impossible to describe about his actions, like the way he reacted more violently to show his shyness, or how he had never spoken a word during their whole time together. Dino had never been with anyone like him, and knew he would be on his mind for a long time to come.

As the boy he was thinking about left the room, Dino wondered what he could say. They were both silent for a moment, before Hibari broke the moment.

"…If you'd like your bullwhip back, be here tomorrow."

He could only nod dumbly, waiting before he was out of sight before smiling. An eye for an eye, it seemed. He expected no less from that guy.


End file.
